Astaria Jackson
by PJOLover032
Summary: Hi I'm Astaria, and I'm a part of the prophecy of eight. My brother and my bestfriend have gone missing and we have to defeat Gaea. I'll take through my journey, tragedy, love and many other things. Astaria isn't a normal demigod at all..
1. Introductions

Astaria Atlantic Jackson

Hi, my name is Astaria Atlantic Jackson. You may want to know that I'm a demigod. You're probably wondering, 'Oh, cool, but a daughter of who?' Well that's when it gets complicated. See, before I was even born, Apollo said there were going t be two kids of Poseidon and that the girl's fate is going to be very rough and that she's going to be the strongest demigod ever to exist. Well, I'm that girl, and well I've been blesed (more like a curse) by the Roman, greek, egyptian, titan, minor, and the old ones like Gaea and Uranus, you get the point. Do you get the picture yet? You might think, 'what's so bad about that?' Well, how about getting seperated from your mother at the age of five, having to run away and find camp on your own, and going on deadly quests. Not fun, eh? Well, i'm going to take on my journey to defeat Gaea. I'm a part of the prophecy of eight.

In present day i'm 15 and a half. Percy is 16 and a half and well, I'm has disappeared and my best friend, Nico, has gone missing. I can slowly, very slowly, feel nico having his energy drained. Could my life get anymore complicated? Right now I'm driving my chariot with my horses Oceana and Pearl to find this person with one shoe that's supposedly knows where my brother is. well here we go...


	2. Jason and the elvish-looking dude

Well, we found him and he's seriously clueless. So here I am standing next to this elvish-looking guy, who has no personal space. "Can I _PLEASE_ have some personal space?"

"It's not my fault this chariot is un-steady!" he says

"It is_ NOT _un-steady! You're just too clumsy!"

"Hey! What _is _your deal lady!"

"Does that concern you?" I say frustrated.

"Well you're obviously crabby for some reason!" he says exsaperated

"Well, in my case it's hard not to be crabby and angry all the time!" that shut him up.

See, what i don't understand is that we came all this way for three stupid demigods but we all know they're critical to the quest. Geesh, here we have, a daughter of Aphrodite, son of Hephaestus, and a son of Jupiter. And i know where that blonde came from and I just know Percy is there too. But yet I can't say anything because Nico and I swore on the River Styx. gods my life sucks pegasus! _HEY!_ my pegasus yelled in my head. _sorry.. _I apologized.

I yelled over to Butch, "Hey can you take the reins for a second while I deal with _that_?"

"Sure Astaria." I jumped off the chariot to fend off the venti. Then the blonde said, " What is she, insane? that's stupid!" I smirked when Annabeth rebuttled, "Be quiet Astaria knows what she's doing!" That dude is peculiar. I started free-falling when the venti started chasing me instead of the chariots. Then, suddenly, i controlled the air to make me float upward. When the venti started to regain balance I touched my trident charm, and my blue-pearl celestial bronze sword sprung into my hands it read, 'rough current' and then my shield sprung into my hands as well. (if you need to know i have many other weapons that I carry with me i'm just more comfortable with this one.) I went to fight five venti, easy. They easily got defeated by me, but then I had to shadow-travel back to the chariot which the elvish-looking dude was gawking at me. "That was so cool!" he said.

"Glad you enjoyed the show." I smirked.


	3. My Predictions Come True

So when we crashed landed in the lake the elvish-dude (which I learned his name is Leo.) had to be literally dragged out of the lake. With a flick of my hand we were all dry.

"Thanks Astaria." Annabeth said. That' when, out of the corner of my eye, I see Leo being claimed by Hephaestus. That's when I start towards the woods, but then a hand grabs my elbow,

"Where are you going?" Leo asked

"None of your business." I say the tears already welling in my eyes.

"Well.. I wanted to kind of hang out with you.." he said shyly.

"Well, maybe later." I replied. And I sprint as fast as I can to the woods where I break down crying. I can slowly feel Nico's life form fading slowly and I grab his necklace he gave me and it's as if he's here with me, gods it's killing me. Suddenly, I shout, "Why? Why me? First you take my brother, now my only friend! Why! Why must you take everything I love?" I let out a strangled sob, "Why? Why.."

Around about dark I check to see it looks as if I haven't been crying and walk to dinner to sit at my table, alone. When I walk to my table everyone is asking, 'Where have you been?' I ignore them and sit down where a hamburger awaits.

When we go to the campfire I realize that I have to sing but, I back out. Right in the middle of the camp song everyone is cast over in a pinkish glow suddenly Chiron announces, "All hail Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love and lady of the doves." _well then _I think _ so far, so good._

I walk to my moon-lit cabin and start packing, I really don't care what Chiron says, I'm going to find him, even if it kills me. I ran to the woods almost able to escape when a voice behind me says, "You can't go." Annabeth.

"Ha. I am and _you _can't stop me." I say irritated

"You know, he wouldn't want you killing yourself trying to find him." she challenged

"Well, what do you want me to do? Sit here, knowing that his life is fading, knowing that I can't do anything!" I say exasperated.

"Well, if you kill yourself we won't be able to deal with the prophecy without you." she says.

"How?" I say sarcastically.

"gods! Astaria you're blessed by every god/goddess around, of course you're apart of the prophecy!" she says frustrated.

" You still cannot stop me." I say frustrated.

" You're just like Percy, always trying to do the heroic thing." she said with a sarcastic tone.

"So I've heard." I say with a smirk on my face, and I disappear into the shadows.


	4. Camp Jupiter and My Journey to Rome

When I arrive Reyna looks awfully stunned. ,"Why are you here, Astaria?" she asks astonished

"I just thought I'd come here and help out with training and all, you know." I say amusingly

"Oh, okay good, then you can be in the 5th cohert for the war games, alright?" she questions

"Like always, right?"

"Like always." she says nodding her head.

**War**** Games**

I got my armor on and started on a battle stradegy for the 5th cohert. The plan was to hide out from and attack while a group go in, while the 1st cohert is distracted, and get the flag. Perfect!  
When I found out that Percy was on my team, I knew this was going to be interesting. I feel as if he doesn't remember a thing so I'll be safe. Ah, so the games begin...

I sparred with multiple enemies from the 1st cohert, but they all held off eventually because they knew it'd become lethal. Soon, I disarmed all of my enemies and I see as Frank, Hazel, and Percy descend from the other side of the wall with the flag. We won! I knew my plan wouldn't fail, my plans never fail.

**My** **Journey to Rome**

I shadow-traveled to Rome, knowing, that Nico would most likely be here. "I can feel him..." I murmured. Then, suddenly, Leo appeared in front of me "oh gods!" I say astonished.

"We need you here, pronto." he said.

"Fine repair boy." I say frustrated.

"Hey! that's no..." I slashed through the message irritated. _'I know he's here. gods if I could only reach him...'_ I thought. But, I knew I had to get back to Camp Half-Blood. It's been a good week and a half since I left and Leo, Jason, and Piper are already back from their quest. So, I start my journey home.


End file.
